Sonya Lotus
by raphiecandy3426
Summary: The turtles save a girl from the Foot and take her back to the lair after she's hurt. What secrets does she hold and how does Splinter know who she is? Raph/OC Rating may change in later chapters. Violence, Swearing, and Mpreg
1. All by myself

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in Sonya Lotus

Chapter 1- The mystery girl we saved

It was a quiet night in the city and the guys thought it would be a great idea to go out and patrol for old times sake. 'Man, I missed doin' dis'.' thought Raph to himself as he and his brothers jumped over rooftops at full speed. "Come on guys, I'm hungry and I wanna' go home and eat!" shouts Mikey. Don and Leo chuckle as Raph groans. "Mikey, we understand that you're hungry, but you don't have to remind us every five minutes, okay?" asks Leo calmly. Mikey pouts, but nods his head in agreement. "Fine." he says angrily. Raph shakes his head and continues to run over the rooftops with his brothers. Then, their night of fun and silence was ended by a war cry that echoed through the city. The boys look at each other and sprint towards the source of the noise.

They reach the edge of a building, over an alleyway and look down to see what the problem. What they see shocks them beyond belief. A young girl no older than 15 is fighting a group of Foot ninja, and winning surprisingly. "Wow, she's got skills." says Mikey quietly, so the Foot don't hear or see them. Leo stares intently down at the fight below and notices a ninja sneaking up behind the young girl with his sword raised. "Guys, we have to help her." he says and jumps down into the alleyway. Raph and the others are surprised by Leo's decision and jump down after him.

They see Leo sneaking up behind a Foot Ninja with his katana drawn to his side. "Leo, what are you doin'?" asks Raph in a harsh whisper. Leo turns around and motions to the ninja in front of him and slices across his neck, then motions to the girl. The others understand what Leo's trying to do and jump out in front of the young girl, who jumps back in surprise. "What are you doing?" she asks them, with a frown. Don turns his head and looks at her with a small smile. "Don't worry, we'll protect you." he says. The girl looks at them with a look of disgust written on her face and steps forward.

"I do not believe that I asked for your help. Now, leave me to my fight." she says and leaps over them and continues to fight the Foot. "Are ya' tryin' ta' get ya'self killed!?" shouts Raph. The girl looks back over at them and growls. "Are you trying to get on my bad side, kappa?" she asks them and grunts as she's sliced across the cheek with a katana. Leo stares at her in shock and let's his katana drop to the ground. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you." he says with remorse. She growls at him and wipes the blood off her face. "I do not need your apology, kappa!" she screams and goes back to fighting.

Leo stands there in shock and sinks to his knees. "What have I done?" he asks himself quietly. His brothers see him and run over to him and kneel down in front of him. "Leo? Leo, what's wrong, bro?" asks Mikey, worried about his big brother. Leo lifts his head and stares at brothers blankly. "Leo, you need to snap out of it, that girl can't take out all those Foot ninja by herself." says Don as he looks behind to see how the young woman was holding her own against the ninja. "But, I hurt an innocent, Donnie. I hurt her and she looked at me with such hatred." whispered Leo. "Hey, Fearless, we ain't sure if she is good a' bad, yet." states Raph as he pulls Leo to his feet.

Leo shakes his head and nods his head, confirming that he heard them. "You're right, we aren't sure, and until we are sure, we must treat as an enemy and nothing less." says Leo. The others nod and launch back into action also attacking the young girl. "What are you doing, kappa?! I am on your side!" she screams at Raph when he attacks her. "Yeah, sure ya' are, princess. If you were on our side, you wouldn't call us monsters, now would ya'?" asks Raph smugly. "Do I know what to address you by, no! So what else do I call you!" she shouts as a ninja slices her across the chest and arm.

She clutches her chest with her other hand and drops her weapon and sinks to the ground in pain. "Woah, are ya' alright?" asks Raph, leaning down to touch her shoulder. She looks up at him with hurt in her eyes. "I believe that I may need some assistance." she says and grunts in pain and falls forward into Raph's arms. Raph catches her, shocked at having this much contact with human girl. "Guys, she's hurt!" he shouts to his brothers, who have finished off the ninja. The others run over to Raph and the girl. Donnie kneels down next to the girl and checks her wounds. "She's bleeding heavily, she'll need a transplant and some stitches, too." says Donnie and he gently lays his hand on her shoulder and shakes her slowly.

"Um, excuse me? Are you okay?" he asks her softly. She moans and opens her eyes slightly. "What do you want, kappa?" she asks. Don shakes his head and smiles a little. "Is it okay if we take you back to our lair and help you with your injuries?" he asks her. She stares at him blankly. 'I have no choice in the matter. I have no strength left to fight back, otherwise I would run away." she says and closes her eyes again. Donnie looks at her with a confused look, but shakes it and looks up at his brothers. "Come on, we need to get her back to the lair." he says and stands up.

Mikey looks at him with wide eyes. "She actually agreed to go back to the lair with us?" he asks. Donnie titters and rubs the back of his neck. "Not exactly. She said that she had no strength to fight back, so she didn't have much of a say in the matter." he explains and starts to walk away. Raph attempts to lift her, but she stops him. "No, I wish for the one in blue to aide me." she says and reaches her arms out towards Leo. Leo looks shocked, but forces his legs to walk over to where Raph is and pick up the young woman.

She moans in pain and wraps her arms around Leo's neck and buries her head into his shoulder. "Thank you." she mutters loud enough for only Leo to hear. He smiles and continues to walk towards a manhole in the distance with his brothers. "Come on, we need to hurry. I don't know how much longer she can hold on with those injuries." says Don as he opens the manhole for brothers. "Hold on tight." whispers Leo to the young girl. She responds by tightening her grip on him. They jump down into the sewers and make the long trek back to the lair. Where everyone would get a shock.

At the lair...

Splinter is pacing back and forth in front of the lair entrance, while April and Casey watch him. "Sensei, I'm sure they're fine. They just ran into some trouble, I bet." reassures April. Splinter nods, but keeps pacing in front of the entrance. "Come on, Splinta'. Ya' makin' me dizzy." says Casey and he covers his eyes. Splinter stops and looks up at Casey. "I apologize, Mr. Jones." says Splinter and he bows in apology. Casey chuckles and lifts his head up and smiles. "Gotcha'." says Casey. Splinter smiles and chuckles.

The lair door opens and Splinter's head goes up with an anxious look on his face, but Angel walks in with Leatherhead behind her. Splinter's ears droop in disappointment, but he doesn't let his new guests now that he is. "Hey, guys." says Angel. Leatherhead looks around the lair and notices that the guys aren't around. "Where are your sons, Splinter?" he asks. Splinter sighs and starts to pace again. Casey groans and leans back into the couch. "Thanks, LH. We just got him to stop doing that." complains Casey.

Leatherhead looks back and forth between Casey and Splinter and frowns. "I am sorry, for worrying you again, Splinter." apologizes Leatherhead. Splinter stops again and smiles softly at Leatherhead. "It was not your fault, my friend. My sons have not returned from their training exercise yet, and I am worried about them."explains Splinter. Leatherhead nods and turns his head towards the entrance. "Do not worry, my friend. They will be retuning shortly, I can feel it." assures Leatherhead and he puts his hand on Splinter's shoulder.

Suddenly, the lair entrance bursts open and Raph, Don, and Mikey run in. "Hey, guys! What's happenin'?" asks Casey and he tries to walk up to Raph. Raph holds up his hand and shakes his head. "Na' right now, Case." he says seriously. "Raph, what's the matta'?" asks Casey. Leo runs in with the young woman in his arms, panting. "Where do I put here Donnie, she's unconscious!?" shouts Leo. Donnie turns towards his lab and motions Leo to follow him. The two run up to Don's lab and shuts the door.

Everyone stares up at the door, except Raph and Mikey, who sit down on the couch with a deep sigh. Everyone turns to the two and gather around them. "Who was that chick?" asks Angel. Raph shakes his head. "We don' know. She was fightin' dese' Foot ninja while we was on patrol and we tried ta' rescua' her." explains Raph. "What do you mean, you tried to rescue her?" asks April. Raph scoffs and holds his head in hands. "She called us kappa and went back to fighting after Leo accident cut her on the cheek. Then, we didn't know if she was a totally rad dudette or some evil dude. So, we fought her, while we were fighting those Foot ninja." states Mikey. Raph rubs his face and sits back up.

"Yeah, an' den' she got hurt even worse and we decided to bring er' back ta' da' laia', but she would only let Leo carry er' back." finishes Raph with a sigh. "Wow, she sounds like you're type a' girl, Raphie." teases Casey. Raph pushes Casey away from himself. "Shut-up an' don' call me dat', bonehead." says Raph.

Leo walks out of the lab, down the stairs, and goes into the living room, only to swarmed by everyone. "Is she okay, Leo?" asks Mikey. Leo nods and goes over to the couch, sits down, then puts his feet up on the table. "Donnie said that she would be fine, she just needs to rest after she wakes, so she doesn't tear he stitches." answers Leo. Everyone sighs in relief and puts a hand to their hearts. "What a relief, her father would not forgive me if I let anything happen to her." says Splinter.

Everyone looks down at Splinter with a confused look. "Whata' ya' talkin' bout', Sensei?" asks Raph. Splinter sighs deeply. "She is the emperor's daughter." he says calmly. Leo walks up to Splinter with wide eyes. "You mean the Emperor of China's daughter? The Emperor, as in the ruler of China's daughter? Who is the never allowed to leave her own room without an escort's daughter?" asks Leo at a thousand miles per hour. Splinter simply nods and heads towards his room.

Leo stands in the middle of the group with his mouth wide in shock and amazement, that she made it to America without being detected. "Leonardo? What is the matter?" asks Leatherhead. Leo turns and faces him. "We have rouge princess in our lair. That's the matter." he says, frustrated at their situation and walks up to his room, then slams the door shut with a loud **BANG! **

Everyone looks up at the door with confusion written on their faces. "What exactly was that about?" asks April. Everyone shrugs and goes into the kitchen to get something to eat, unknowing of the chaos ensuing across the country in a palace.

* * *

Review, review, review, PLEASE! I really like to see how well the story is working out for other people's entertainment! I sound like a fan girl or something like that, don't I? :)


	2. She's something else, guys

**I do not own the Ninja Turtle characters, but I do own Sonya Lotus and her father, brother, and servants/warriors, cause' I'm cool like that**

* * *

** Chapter 2- She's something else, guys  
**

It has been a few days since the guys brought down the mysterious girl to the lair. Donnie said that she was just unconscious and was in no immediate danger to them or herself. He approximated that she would wake up any day now, but he wasn't sure that he was sure or not. She looked peaceful when she slept, so they thought she wasn't having nightmares or feeling any pains.

They were in training that morning and April was down making lunch in the kitchen. Casey was in the lab watching over the girl, just in case she woke up while they were in training and April was preparing lunch for them. Casey was starting to get bored and was looking around Donnie's lab out of curiosity and boredom.

'Man, I'm so bored. When do da' guys finish anyway?' he asks himself. The girl stirs in the bed and groans as her eyes open and she looks around. "W-where am I?" she rasps. Casey spins around with wide eyes and stares down at her. "Hey! You're awake." he says. She looks up at him with cold eyes and sits up slowly.

"I asked you a question! Where am I?!" she shouts and stands up suddenly, causing Casey to jumps back in surprise. "Guys. Guys! GUYS!" he screams and runs out of the room with the girl on his heels. "Come back here! I demand to know where I am!" she screams and follows him into the dojo.

"Mr. Jones, we are in the middle of our session." says Splinter, with irritation hinted in his voice. "Casey nods and points behind him. "I know, but she woke up and-" he's cut off abruptly when the girl hits him on the back of the neck, hitting a pressure point, knocking him out. Casey's body hits the floor with a **Thud!** and everyone looks up at the girl behind him.

She's panting in anger and frustration, then looks up at the guys with a death glare. "Where am I, kappa?" she asks them dangerously. The guys gulp and hold up their hands in a surrender position. "Your in our home, princess." says Leo. Her snaps to him and she walks up to him slowly.

"How do you know that I am a princess, honorable one?" she asks him. He looks at her with a blank face and then smiles nervously. "I kind of already knew you were, but we did a background check on you while you were unconscious." he titters and waits for her reaction. She stares at him for a moment, then hugs him tightly.

Leo stands there in shock and slowly hugs back. "I ran away from home, so you do not have to call me princess. You can call me Sonya, honorable." she whispers in his ear slit. He shudders and nods his head. She steps away from him and looks around the dojo in fascination. "So, I see you train in Ninjitsu, too?" she asks them calmly.

The guys eyes widen and they stare at her with shocked faces. "You do Ninjitsu, too?" Don asks her gently. She nods and walks up to him. "Yes, I do. And, you can call me princess, understood?" she asks sharply. Donnie nods his head frantically and titters nervously, as well. She walks up to Mikey and circles him slowly and looks at him intensely.

Mikey gulps and looks at her with wide eyes. "You may call me Sonya, too. Okay?" she says with a smirk. Mikey salutes her and holds his breath as she walks over to Splinter before he releases his breath. "You are a strange creature." she says to Splinter. Splinter nods once, but his expression blank and emotionless. "I trust you had a pleasant flight here?" he asks her.

She laughs and shakes her head. "I ran away. I ran, walked, swam, and crawled all the way here. It was definetly worth it." she says and walks up to Raph. Raph glares down at her and she glares right back at her. "What is your name?" she asks him. Raph keeps his glare up and doesn't answer her. "Fine, then. I will leave you alone Raphael." she says and walks back up to Donnie's lab.

She turns around and faces them, leaning over the handrail. "Am I to stay in here until my wounds have healed, Donatello?" she asks him. Donnie looks up at her and nods his head with a smile and a titter. She nods her head and chuckles before she re-enters the lab. The turtles' release the breaths they had been holding and stared up at Donnie's lab with worry and anxiousness written on their faces. 'What is she capable of?' they all thought as they parted into their own activities.

* * *

I know this chapter was shorter than the first, but I have a bit of writer's block. PM me and tell me what you want to have happen next, but make sure you follow the story line, okay? :)


End file.
